


But The World Turned Upside Down

by vinndetta



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: FUCK, I'll add more tags, LATER, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, SO IT HAPPENED, So yea, alex working non stop, also unhealthy coping methods, anyway, bc alex needs to stop, bc hes stupid, because i'm too tired now, im dumb, lets tag all the ships, lol, ships bc i was like, shit idk, theres a lot of, this was originally posted on tumblr, why did i kill off herc again???, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: “ Are you upset with me? ”“ Can we cuddle? ”“ Hold me and never let me go. ”-After seeing Hercules die, Alex working non-stop, and John crying his eyes out, Laf knew that he needed to take action before anything else happened.





	But The World Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> laflams will be the death of me ALSO WTF THIS IS SO LONG NOW ALSO UMMM IMPLIED PAST!POLYSQUAD BUT SOMEONE DIED BECAUSE SOMEBODY COULDNT STAY ALIVE *GLARES AT HERCS GRAVE*
> 
> slight angst??? but it goes to fluff quickly because i'm a romantic sucker, also alex working non-stop because he's an insufferable brat....... And if you’re not cool with America’s favorite fighting Frenchman and a certain bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman from Nevis getting mad at each other (even for like three minutes), then this may not be for you… also Herc died like before the events of this story

The only noise that either Lafayette or John could hear from the other room was the furious banging of the keyboard from Alex's writing rampage. John was already asleep though, but Laf lied there awake still. Laf's arms were wrapped around John, who was facing Laf. Their legs were tangled together, and if Laf concentrated, he could hear the soft breathing coming from John. The moonlight was shining on John's face, and Laf found himself reminiscing while staring intently at the spots of freckles.

It had been like this for a while, Laf realized. Laf and John would be in their shared bed, waiting for Alex to take a break and actually go to sleep with them. More times than often, they would fall asleep waiting, wrapped around each other. Without Alex's body warmth, both often felt chilly during the cold winter nights.

Laf wanted to hate Alex sometimes. He worked too hard, always trying to work on whatever project that he had decided to take on. Alex had been wrapped up too much in his work lately, and Laf often found himself wiping away John's tears. John understood Alex's frenzy, of which Laf still didn't understand himself. John was still so heartbroken though, and Laf wanted to smack Alex for causing John such pain. Laf hated to see his two boyfriends causing each other pain.

Laf couldn't hate Alex, though. Alex was fighting his own internal battles. Oftentimes, Alex worked himself to the point of going unconscious, and Laf was worried about him. Alex wanted to leave his mark on the world, and this is the way he went upon it. Writing, writing, writing as if he was running out of time - that's the way Alex went upon doing these things. Alex felt that if he didn't try hard enough, he was wasting his time and not fulfilling his purpose in life.

Laf hated the way this had all turned out. Laf just wanted Alex to stop, come back to bed, and make everything okay again.

-

"Mon petit... mon petit lion!" Laf whispered from the edge of the room. He had slowly untangled himself from John in order to not wake him up. Laf decided that he needed to get Alex away from his goddamned computer and take a break with them. It was past midnight, and Laf needed Alex. Laf needed Alex to come back to them as much as John himself. How long would he go on like this? Laf needed to do this for not only his and John's sake, but for Alex's sake. He didn't want to see Alex putting himself through so much suffering.

To Laf’s displeasure (not that he didn’t expect it), he was ignored. Alex was just sitting there still, as if he hadn’t heard Laf at all. That was ridiculous – Laf whispers loudly and Alex has sharp hearing. Alex just blocked him out and continued to sit there, not budging. 

The smash of keys on the computer keyboard was the only sound in the room.

"Alex!" Laf protested louder, and this time, Alex reacted.

"What?!" Alex stood up from his chair turning around. Laf couldn’t see his expression clearly, but based on his tone of voice and body posture, Laf knew that Alex was angry. Or, perhaps, the better word was pissed.

"Alex, you..." Laf started to say, but Alex cut him off.

"I don't have time for this! I need to work!" Alex sat back down, hands back on the keyboard. Alex started typing again, but before Laf even knew what happened, he found himself at Alex's desk in a quick flash and stopped Alex's hands by grabbing at them and pulling them away.

The resulting reaction was Alex, drained of energy, fell onto the ground due to the sheer force of Laf's pull. Alex was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Laf would normally feel bad for him, but Laf honestly couldn't give a damn anymore about anything. Alex needed to stop, and if Alex had to learn his lesson the hard way, Laf mused, so be it.

"What the hell!?" Alex looked back towards the computer.

"Don't you-"

"I need to get this done!" Alex, frantically, tried to fling himself towards his computer as a last resort. Unfortunately for Alex, Laf was in that direction, and Laf ended up grabbing Alex instead of letting him pass.

Laf set Alex down on the floor, and put himself at his level. They were both sitting in the middle of the living room. They were sitting so close together that their foreheads were almost touching. From afar, it may seem like an intimate moment, but even the most oblivious person could feel the tension in the room grow.

"... Hamilton..." He whispered, looking directly into Hamilton's eyes. Alex's eyes looked intelligent with a sense of fury and anxiousness inside them. Alex's eyes, however, seemed to be empty at the same time, which Laf found strange and honestly sort of disturbing.

"What?!" Alex responded with wrath laced into his voice.

"Alexander Hamilton, you listen to me, and stop interrupting me!" Laf whispered with a voice that could rival Alex's sharp-tongued anger.

Alex immediately shut up.

"You're an ass, you know that? Do you know what you're doing? Your actions are toxic to both yourself and your relationships. You haven't come to bed in a week. Either you go without sleep or you sleep in your chair, your hands still on your keyboard ready to type more."

"You always do this! You just... the only thing you seem to care about these days is your damned work! What about me? What about John? What about us?"

"You..." Laf hesitated. "You need to stop. You can't keep on hurting yourself like this. You're hurting you and me and... John... and I can't tell you how terrible it's been since you've stayed up so late doing this. Please... Please, Alex... I love you, don't continue doing this... please..."

Laf grabbed at Alex’s sleeve, pulling it towards him. Their foreheads touched, and Laf felt a flurry of emotions go through him simultaneously. The most prominent emotion was anger, but Laf felt a bunch of smaller emotions that could have passed by without him noticing. He felt the pain of a bastard orphan that needed a break desperately, the sorrow of a self-starter that needed to be non-stop to prove himself, and... surprisingly, the fear of a child that suffered at the hands of despicable foster parents.

"Alex, mon ami, mon amor... you can't..." Laf found that the words he wanted to say couldn’t come out of his mouth to reassure Alex.

Alexander let out a small high-pitched whine. Alex knew what Laf had felt, the pain and the sorrow that had swept through Alex himself in the past days. 

Alex moved to get up, pulling his arm away from Laf’s grip. Alex stood back up, shaking. He muttered excuses – something about having something to do. Laf swore that he saw Alex’s eyes welling up.

Laf saw Alex start to turn around and Laf panicked. If Alex stepped out that door... Laf went through tons of imaginary scenarios in his brain: Alex found dead on the side of the street, Alex kidnapped for ransom, and Alex battered and bruised in all areas in some alleyway. Laf’s vision blurred at the thought of any of that coming true. Laf knew he was being irrational at that moment, but Laf knew he needed to stop Alex, because he couldn’t risk Alex’s life. He couldn’t bear to think that this could be the last moment before Alex was gone forever.

Laf, with his blurred vision, reached out blindly to grab at Alex. In the end, he grabbed Alex’s leg, falling over himself in the process. A gasp of surprise came from Alex.

“Laf? Laf? Are you okay?” A voice called out. Laf was lying face down on the floor, and he felt the water that had been threatening to leak out before was now flowing out of his eyes in a steady stream.

“Don’t... don’t leave. Please. Please... I love you...” Laf’s voice said shakily, and before he knew it, Alex had sat down beside him, as the sudden presence that Laf suddenly felt near him indicated that.

“Are you angry with me?” The voice stumbled over the simple words, and Alex seemed to be in the same state that Laf was in.

Laf pushed himself back up with a lot of effort, and found himself face-to-face with Alex again. This time, however, the anger had dissapated and the only thing that was left was a sense of love and satisfaction. Tears were running down Alex's face, and Laf moved to wipe those tears away. Laf was vaguely aware of the same tears dripping down his face.

"No... of course not, mon petit lion..." Laf whispers. "I could never be mad at you, baby girl."

Alex got closer to Laf, whose arms closed around Alex comfortingly.

"Can we cuddle?" Alex rasped out.

Laf nodded. "Hold me tight and never let go, okay, Alex?"

Alex's only response was nonverbal. Laf felt a pair of arms snake around his body and clench him tightly around his back. Alex was clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

The two remained there for a while, their souls connected for the first time in weeks.

"I'm so sorry..." Alex sniffed.

"Why?"

"I... I caused all of this..."

Laf buried his face into Alex's hair. His hair was let down for once, and Laf found that he liked Alex's look better like this. Laf thought that Alex had always smelled like ice cream for some reason. There was no reason, and even now, Laf could smell the faint smell of vanilla ice cream.

"Shh... that's all in the past now."

Laf, still holding a strong grip on Alex, had pulled both himself and Alex up. The two were standing up now. The two of them were still clinging onto each other like the other was all that they had left in the world. The only light in the room was the computer screen that was still on. Laf moved towards the computer, saving the document and turning off the computer.

Alex voiced no protest, and when Laf started pulling him towards the bedroom that Alex had not entered for days, Alex let him be pulled towards the bed.

-

John was still there, asleep. His slow breathing could barely be heard when Laf and Alex walked inside the bedroom.

Laf led the two of them towards the side of the bed that Laf had left only a couple minutes ago. Laf carefully laid Alex down in the middle of the bed, before getting into bed himself.

"My dearests, Laurens and Lafayette." Alex whispered softly. Alex was lying on his back, but he turned his head back and forth to look both at John and Laf.

"Mmm... Laf?" A murmur came from a drowsy John. Alex looked back at John, and Laf got up in bed to stare at the interaction between both of his boyfriends.

"John... it's Alex." 

"Alex... mmm..." A smile emerged on John's face. "... I love you."

John reached towards Alex and cuddled closer to him. Laf laid back down, a smile on his face. He was content. This is how it was meant to be. Alex, John, and Laf were all sleeping in the bed together. 

Laf himself cuddled Alex. The bed was warmer than it was before Alex had joined. Alex was the missing part that made the nights so much better. He had almost forgotten what he felt like. Laf made himself an unspoken promise that he would never let Alex leave them ever again.

"Alex... I love you. We both love you." Laf whispered before he let himself succumb to the darkness of the temporary escape of reality.

-

Meanwhile, Alex couldn't help the smile that emerged on his face. He chuckled softly and thought about it. Laf had got him here in the bed for the first time in probably two weeks, and this was the happiest that he had been since Hercules had left from the living world. The three of them were okay like this, and Alex needed a break desperately. He just didn't want to admit it. He wanted to drown himself from his work and maybe avoid the memories of Herc.

Herc... Alex remembered how it was when he was gone. The three of them had broken down, and their relationship was strained due to the loss of their fourth member and best friend. The memories of Herc with the three of them always seemed to haunt the three of them. The world seemed to be upside down, and there wasn't a way to get back down.

Alex distracted himself with his work, but he knew. He knew it wasn't the way he should approach things, but it was his natural response.

But... now, everything was okay. 

"I love you both so much, too. More than you'll ever know."

**Author's Note:**

> someone give me cool feedback  
> just  
> point out flaws  
> point out cool stuff  
> point out mistakes  
> point out the great things  
> just  
> do something  
> I want to know what you think.


End file.
